Innocent Beast
by Mr. Scream
Summary: A lonely girl, an abandoned child, a nameless man. Will they have what it takes to survive the unknown slaughter of their home and manage to create the only thing they have lacked? Will their ties of blood, sweat and tears form a family or will they shatter like glass and wither away?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this story is a challenge fic that interested me; all credit goes to Katelyn Azura ParasiteX**

we don't own the Naruto franchise or the Bioshock one, but all OCs and original plasmids

Note: this story is set before the fall of Rapture, yet shortly after the Kyuubi attack

Yet another storm striked the surface with brutal intensity, fortunately for Kate, she was allowed to leave Rapture since she was a test subject for a new drug called lot 111 that was applied by Dr. Suchong himself, and her good behavior as well as always keeping her word towards Andrew Ryan and his fellow associates.

"This place _really _needs some pink color…nah" the only color that Katelyn never liked very much was pink _"too girly, I prefer blue"_ that's what she always said and meant every word. Another lightning bolt stuck again, illuminating for a brief instant, the inside of the lighthouse. Kate was about to leave the lighthouse, when she heard the faint sound of a baby crying "what's that?" she started to wander around the inside of the lighthouse again trying to find the source of the crying, each time a lightning bolt struck, she heard the crying get louder for a brief moment before being silenced by the hard pounding of the rain against the shattered windows of the abandoned lighthouse.

"Where are you, baby?!" hoping to get an answer, she kept shouting that phrase over and over as if the baby could actually speak back to her. Kate gasped when she saw a bunch of metal that threatened to squish a small baby with yellow hair, she focused her telekinesis that was still in an experimental stage on the debris that was about to squash the baby.

Putting every fiber of her being into lifting the colossal debris that was about to crush the baby boy, noticing that the debris was far too heavy to be moved by one telekinetic user she had no other option but to grab the baby before the whole thing fell on him.

Fury, rage and an infinite amount of bloodlust overwhelmed Katelyn the moment she grasped the baby with her mental power, not sure where _that_ came from, Katelyn, ignored the intense feeling of hatred, so she could grab the baby before he was turned into a pancake.

The huge debris fell with a deafening smash against the cracked concrete floor, the baby was still crying but he was now in the arms of Katelyn "phew! I thought you were going to be squashed" the baby hiccupped before crying again "there, there, sh sh sh sh sh" Katelyn was cradling the baby in her arms, slowly the baby started to calm down as his loud crying was turned into a spontaneous hiccup. Happy that he was now safe and sound, Katelyn entered the bathysphere that Dr. Suchong authorized the use of for testing certain types of plasmids.

The baby was now quiet, snuggling gently against Katelyn's arms before yawning and sticking his thumb in his mouth "I wonder where your parents are…" before she could wonder anymore the short frequency radio buzzed into life. Before the baby would start crying yet again, Katelyn used her mental power to answer "hello?" she wondered who and why would someone use _this_ radio, the only one that had any idea where she was were Dr. Suchong and Andrew Ryan themselves.

"Katelyn, it seems you managed to find a baby…Dr. Suchong would like to have a look at the baby, could you bring him to his office right away?" before she could answer, the call was terminated "how did they knew I found you?"

All the bathyspheres that were used by Raptures few elite members were always docked at Hephaestus private docking bay, Katelyn wasn't happy to be back down in Rapture again, but it was _way_ better than to be alone…especially with the baby to take care of now. Some goons of Fontaine Fisheries were making sure a personal delivery of Mr. Fontaine's would arrive shortly; in the meantime, they bothered all the people that passed near them, and molested all the good-looking women that they could. Katelyn was unaware of their intentions as she was leaving the bathysphere pod.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a tall man with brown hair towered Katelyn easily, all residents of Rapture knew that they shouldn't mess with any little girl, since they might be the orphans of the Little Sisters Orphanage that was under the protection and jurisdiction of Ryan Industries. But some people who were bold or stupid enough took their chances to see if they could score big time. Katelyn was unfazed by his presence or the fact that she was now surrounded by few men that seemed to have plasmids of their own.

"If you know what's good for you, you should get out of my way" the man laughed at her "and why should _we_ do that, short stuff?" the baby in her arms was starting to feel the anger and lust the men started to radiate, again the feeling to shred every living being in her presence started to gnaw at the back of her mind. Katelyn was unsure regarding the origin of that bloodthirsty feeling, but right now wasn't the time to wonder or figure that question out. The man slapped Katelyn's face harshly "if you don't let us see your goods, we will have to beat it outta you!" another slap struck her face, blood started to accumulate inside her mouth since the last slap was at least three times harder than the first one.

The baby in her arms started to wail and cry, but Katelyn did her best to protect him from the men since they started to get violent enough to punch and kick her as they ganged up against her.

One of the men that were harassing the little girl got knocked out when a wooden cane smashed against the back of his head "attacking little girls now? Damn…you really _are_ cowards" the rest of the men stopped their assault to see who was insulting them.

An even taller man wearing a brown and ragged shirt with shredded jeans was looking at them with an eye raised as if he was confused by something "who the hell do you think you are!?" the man looked both sides of the now empty street "are you talking to me? Are you talking to me? Do you have any freakin' idea who the hell I am?" the man spitted at the floor before taking a step towards them "I am no one, no one at all; now that I think about it, since I am no one, then no one will beat the hell outta you and your sissy friends. How does that sound?" he stretched an arm towards one of the men and used his telekinesis plasmid to grab him by the neck "and now…_no one_ is going to get rid of all of you" he let go of the man before kicking him _hard_ in his chest, breaking many ribs "if you want to tango…then tango I shall!" before any of the men could react he just disappeared

Katelyn was recovering using the Adam that was flowing in her blood, she was surprised when most of the men that attacked her where either unconscious or badly beated, and a tall man that seemed to chew something was scavenging them for any money they had on them. He spotted her and the wailing baby in her arms "are you alright?" he kicked one of the men that was still conscious, tossing him like a ragdoll while he walked towards Katelyn "idiots, harassing a little girl now…how dark can the world get?" he offered his hand to help her rise to her feet but he noticed that somehow she had a broken foot, making it impossible to stand or walk "I will need to carry you love, you seem to have a broken foot and unless you want to make that thing get swollen or infected, I recommend to use my back as your personal seat" he turned around and hunched back low enough for her to climb on him.

She felt hesitant to do so at first since no one, not even Andrew Ryan or Dr. Suchong gave any kind of physical contact with her, hell, not even a smile or a "good job" but this complete stranger offered his own back to help her even if he had no idea who she was "well? What are you waiting for?" she smiled and gently climbed unto his back "there you go, now…where are we heading?"

Katelyn sighed, how can someone not know where the Little Sisters Orphanage was? Practically everyone in Rapture had at least _some_ ideas where the building was, but who was this man to begin with and why did he helped her without asking any kind of question regarding her current status?

After telling him where to go, the strange man nodded, but he didn't move from where he was standing "...um, are we going to the Orphanage or not?" she was starting to get annoyed, since he just seemed to be lost in thought "hmm? Oh! You're right, silly me" he chuckled as he started walking towards their destination. The whole walk both chatted about their lives in general.

"So let me get this straight, you never knew you parents and since you were a baby, you were adopted by the Little Sisters Orphanage?" Katelyn was happy and glad that someone was at least worried for her wellbeing and didn't judge her at all...unlike some of the little sisters had picked up from the adults "yup, apparently my parents died in an explosion…or something, honestly I really don't care much, since my acknowledgement regarding their deaths will not make my situation any better or worse" he shrugged since it wasn't his life that would be affected.

"You never told me your name" he adjusted her on his back again since she was slipping "then we are going to have a slight problem, my dear, I don't have a name" she blinked in surprise at his statement. "What do you mean you don't have a name, we all have names…don't we?" he sighed. This particular subject was something he never liked to discuss "alright, lass, let me tell you something personal about myself. I never liked my folks since they always were drinking making them violent, especially with me and they would always beat and abuse, me so one day, I did what I had to do and I took all of their money and left them. Since that day, they've hired all kinds of goons to tell them where I am, which to be frankly honest with ya, its fine by me since I always take all of their money" many people around them started to move away knowing that either the man or child could easily dispose of them with minimum effort.

Finally, they reached the orphanage that Katelyn was living at, "hey lass, we've arrived at your little piece of heaven" regardless, even though she didn't know the man, she didn't want to be alone again, feeling her hesitate, when she should be at least happy, he made a split second decision "if you don't mind, I'm going to stay here for a while…and even if you do mind, I will stay here anyways" she was starting to get used to his behavior, she smiled and was gently put on the floor making sure she didn't strain her injured foot.

A small group of three little sisters approached them; they had an air of superiority all over "well, look who we have here, the orphan freak and his new play thing. Don't you have enough boots to lick already?" the tall man stared blankly at the girl who insulted his new friend.

He walked towards her without losing his sight of her; once he was no more than a foot away he finally spoke to her "did you just insult my new friend?" the little girl was starting to get scared of the man, but she had an ace under her sleeve as usual "and if I did? What are you going to do about it?" the man sighed and took another step towards her "me? Nothing, nothing at all, unless she tells me otherwise" Katelyn wasn't a hundred percent sure of what he meant until she saw some lines that were coming out of his body and attached itself on her body.

Smiling, Katelyn punched the air and her new friend punched the girl in front of him "see? _I_ am not doing anything, _she_ is the one pulling my strings…quite literally" he kicked another girl "I call this the puppet plasmid, the only way it works is to willingly give your body functions to someone else…Katelyn for instance is the one that controls me because I _allow_ her to do so" he hit the last girl with his cane in her face, almost breaking some teeth "unless you apologize, I will continue to let her use my body to attack all three of you" sadly for the man, the Big Daddy that was protecting one of the three little girls spotted him attacking the little girl he was protecting.

"Katelyn, dear…let me go, because I have a new dance partner and I don't want to tango with him for long" before she could question what was he referring to, a wall nearby was destroyed as a metallic monster bursted through it.

The little strings he had in his extremities have been cut by the flying debri allowing him to move freely "Kate! Listen to me and do what I say! When I grab his attention I want you to run!" the guardian attacked him using his drill that almost pierced his chest "RUN!" he used his incinerate plasmid to heat up the metallic shell his dance partner had...and everything inside it.

Katelyn couldn't move from where she was standing, at first she thought he was joking when he said a new dance partner was going in but when the wall shattered, her legs simply couldn't move or respond at her commands to run as fast as she could. Again, the baby in her arms started to cry and wail in her arms.

"Kill him" she froze in fear "I know you want to mutilate him and bathe in his blood" her stomach started to empty its contents as a menacing voice whispered inside her head "I can feel the hatred that is being held inside of you, let it go and destroy everything in your path" she couldn't prevent the following dizziness or the pain that was starting to grow like wildfire and she passed out due to the pain.

The man inside the metal armor died very quickly since his armor was used as a boiler to cook his insides as quickly as possible, so the man that protected Katelyn and the baby wouldn't die. He shot himself with a hypodermic needle so that the Eve inside would flow in his blood again "today's my lucky day" he started to extract all the Adam the Big Daddy had in its container that was attached to his back so he could sell it in the black market and get rich in no time. Sadly, he didn't notice that Katelyn was unconscious and the baby was being muffled by the weight that was on top of him, until he noticed it was far too silent.

Using his telekinesis plasmid, he grabbed her and set her down gently on the floor, he did the same with the baby. He laid two fingers on her neck to check if she was ok, he sighed in relief when her heartbeat was stable "what happened to you two?" he shrugged since he couldn't do anything for them regarding their loss of consciousness, but he could take them to the Little Sister Orphanage so they could be medically attended.

He attached Katelyn to his back using his shredded shirt and he grabbed the baby and carried him using both arms like if he was his son. He retreated into a dark corridor nearby, so he could use the air vents that were scattered all over Rapture to arrive faster than by foot. His body started to liquefy and he shattered the trash and debri that was preventing him from entering the air vent, he formed some water chains that grabbed Katelyn's arms and a small water crib for the baby and entered the air vent.

After a short amount of time, they reached the Little Sisters Orphanages' main facility. "finally, I am tired of being like this" the water started to solidify as his body was starting to reform, the only problem with that plasmid is that it only affected living tissue so each time he used it he was naked, he entered a changing room and grabbed some clothes so he could at least be presentable to the people working in the orphanage without revealing his dangly parts. (Giggity, giggity; giggity goo)

He entered the building and started searching for anyone that knew where Katelyns' room, apparently it was lunchtime for the workers; since the entire building was empty "where is everyone?" sighing in frustration, he left the orphanage and headed to Dr. Suchong's office.

Beating many goons that tried to grab his Adam filled package, he finally managed to get enough info on the whereabouts of the doctor "so…the doc is in the library, well then let's get going"

He has been wandering Rapture for the last hour or so searching for Dr. Suchong and decided that he needed directions and asked some of the random people that could be found all over Rapture. Finally, the nameless man reached the library, where the doctor was supposed to be.

The only thing in his way was a couple, who disturbingly looked like twins and they even had the same set of clothes…most disturbing indeed

**Hello everyone! This is Mr. Scream speaking! Before you even ask yes this is my first Challenge fic and so far I am enjoying how this story is going, especially since I have Katelyn watching my back regarding all my grammatical errors I make while doing this thing XD, now unto another topic.**

**The plasmids that are used in this are**

**Puppet Master**

**Control your enemies and outnumber your foes! The more you charge the more you control! And remember, not everything lasts forever**

**Aqua Charge**

**Things keep getting in your way? Tired of unnecessary pushing and shoving? Aqua Charge can let you see the light through the smallest of spaces as you turn into living water! Warning: this plasmid only affects living tissue, new set of clothes is recommended after each use.**


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**OMG! I never thought this would get so popular so quickly (this is my 3 story)**

**amerdism: I am sorry for the late update but I am quite busy with my career as a doctor and my weekly exams…damn those things into oblivion**

**enoix27: you got no idea what I am capable of Mon Ami, No. Idea. Whatsoever.**

**notes from Katelyn Azura: **

**for conversation with the lutest twins some fragments of their talk should come up at the end of each chapter **

**had to redo after misplacing somehow the original rough draft of version 2 of chapter**

**sorry for it taking some time**

**fixed some areas**

**And thank you all those who follow and favorite the story**

The nameless guardian never found Suchong, even in his supposed laboratory was found empty. Tired and with a back-ache, thanks to Katelyn being sleeping on his back, plus, he couldn't leave the little girl in the empty (and partially destroyed) orphanage and abandon the baby.

"I hate you conscious, I _really_ hate you" his body started to melt again and form that aqueous goo so he could transport himself and the two in his care to his so called home.

Reaching his destination for a deserved rest and a good hot shower, the man, Katelyn and the baby entered a handmade house that was trapped within huge walls of concrete, the only way in or out is a small hole that leads directly to the sewers of the city.

The aqueous goo started shooting lines of water out of its mass that pierced the concrete so it could raise itself and the other two into the man's humble abode.

The house itself was only three rooms that were partially destroyed thanks to the unstable experiments the man did in his house, interestingly, there was nothing on the floor and all the walls were sparkling clean and the room had a pleasant smell, being one of the founding members of the Black Market in Rapture had its advantages…especially if the police had no idea who the head members are or where they hide.

The man used one of the beds he had at his disposition to let Katelyn sleep and since he had no beds meant for babies or toddlers, he used a drawer as a bed for the baby, making sure both were sleeping soundly and peacefully in their beds, he turned off the lights and went to work with his two brothers in arms.

When the man closed the door, the body of the baby started to glow in an eerie red light that seemed to emanate from his belly, the eerie light started to emanate a red mist that was starting to expand and cover all the floor of the room.

A hidden figure that was in the room accidentally made contact with the red mist and the flesh of his leg bursted ablaze in an instant, retreating to the ceiling the figure wasn't very sure what was going on "this is most interesting, the infant child seems to have the same energy of those cursed Oni…but there is something strange with the energy in the mist, I have that name in the tip of my tongue, but it seems that my tongue is elsewhere"

The red mist seemed to react to the strange man's presence and it swirled forming an oval like shape, the oval started to seem to have a pulse, like a heart, as it vibrated it started gaining the appearance of an eye which snapped open and stared at the man that was floating not so far away from the child.

The man's eyes shrink into a needle-like size when he recognized that eye that was staring at him "Kurama-sama" the figure bowed at the eye who seemed to stare at him with less bloodlust than moments ago.

A deep voice echoed through the room **"were you trying to kill my host, Guildenstern?" **the man gulped and backed away "if I knew that you were trapped inside the child, I wouldn't even be here Kurama-sama! Please spare me and I will inform Fortinbras of your current state so we can free you!" the figure was still hard to see thanks to the darkness of the room, yet, he was terrified of the consequences of crossing paths with Kurama or worse, angering him **"and have the child killed along with me? If you weren't Fortinbras's favorite play-thing, I would've killed when I sensed you presence you disgusting**** wrench, now go back to the hole you crawled out and if I ever sense you again, I will make sure that I will have your intestines boiled oh so slowly. Now get out of my sight!"**

Before the man could banish himself out of the room, another presence entered the room. A tall man with white hair and clothes entered the room from a wall "now, now, Kurama, there's no need for such violence. Especially if we can have a mutual benefit out of your and _our_ situation" the figure that responded at the name Guildenstern bowed at the white dressed man as if he was a god among men.

"No need to bow down, Guildenstern, after all you are my most efficient scientist and I intend to keep you alive as long as you are useful to us Genma" the figure still covered by darkness thanked the white dressed man and banished.

"**Fortinbras…long time no see, tell me how does it feel to have yourself being beaten not once but **_**twice**_** at the hands of humans?"** Kurama and Fortinbras always had a tendency to prove who is superior "Kurama, my dear and insignificant friend, tell me, do you like being trapped in such a weak vessel, and a human vessel at that. My how the mighty have fallen"

Both chuckled at each other's misery and misfortune **"now, tell me, what you are seeking this time, Fortinbras?"** the white dressed man snapped his fingers and two grotesque figures appeared behind him and bowed down so he could sit on them "as paranoid as always, I thought Shukaku was the only paranoid and schizophrenic between the nine of you. Regardless of your mental state, I would like to propose a deal with you, Kurama. In ten years from this date, your jailer will be put in a situation of little consequence to me but a death-life situation for you and unless you accept the help of us Genma, then I can't assure you will survive the…feast, sorry, wrong word; I meant fight against Shukaku, Suna and a creepy fellow who calls himself Orochimaru. How I know, this is my business and believe me that when it comes to help you tailed beasts is one of the most important and crucial goals of us Genma. After all, each person you and your brothers and sisters kill is a mouth less to feed for my people"

"This is what I offer; in exchange for a yearly tribute from your host to my people, I will offer him the servitude of my most trusted warriors and generals plus myself if he finds himself in dire situations…and in exchange you must sign a blood oath with me and me with you. Do we have a deal, Kurama?"

"**You drive a hard bargain, Fortinbras…if you include to our mutual agreement Nobun****aga Oda and the medical services of Guildenstern so that the child that holds me doesn't die,**_** then**_** I will accept your proposition. And before you can use the blood oath against me, I offer you in exchange of said services the access of kitsune blood and the magic of my people so that the blood oath won't be a hazard to me and my people"**

Fortinbras shrugged and snapped his fingers again, this time two floating balls that seemed to be made of human skulls swirled into existence as they released a blue fiery like powder on Katelyn and the baby "don't worry, Kurama, they will be safe as long as that is on them, think of it like an anesthetic" having no option, Kurama said nothing.

The balls that were summoned smashed their mouths together and a scroll like object formed from their bodies as they stretched and it fell, breaking the tiles of the floor like if it was made of porcelain.

The white dressed man grabbed the seemingly heavy scroll with a single hand and opened it. Three easy to identify paintings were inside the parchment. One was a man who seemed furious and he was wielding a skinning knife in a hand and staffs in another, his surroundings were covered in black flames.

Another figure seemed to be in the middle of a shining sliver orb where all types of fantasies seemed to move one way or another.

The last figure was of a woman who had a motherly smile while the sun behind her seemed to propagate life all over the place.

"Would you like to do the honors, Kurama, or are you afraid of them as usual?" Susanoo, Tsukoyomi and Amateratsu are some of the strongest _gods_ that all other lesser gods and spirits had to fear, respect and obey above all other lesser beings or be punished or killed at the hands of any of the three.

"**Whatever"** Kurama was annoyed enough already and having Fortinbras pestering him wasn't helping at all with the situation, from the eye figure that Kurama used to manifest himself was able to create a red liquid that seemed to move at its own accord. The liquid started to grow things on top of it, like if it was the soil that the crops could feast on.

A small red stone was shot from the liquid and a black fire grabbed it almost instantly making the stone grow until it was as big as a human adult. Another stone was shot from the liquid but the color seemed to move and flicker like if it was fire and not stone, silver light grabbed it in a more gentle way than the black fire did and hovered above the scroll.

The eye that Kurama was using to manifest himself in the real world move to the last offering since he has to be bound by blood for this type of oath.

Fortinbras snapped his fingers three consecutive times and three objects appeared from thin air.

The first one looked like a scythe that a grim reaper used to possess but if you looked closely you could see that the bone life things sticking out of the scythe were moving like grass in a gentle breeze.

The second one seemed to be a normal looking mirror, if you looked past the bony fingers that seemed to grab the surroundings of the mirror, the only disturbing thing of the reflection of the mirror is that there were countless monsters that seemed to be gnawing, cutting and grinding the flesh of many humans that were begging for mercy and not being killed making the monsters making their meals sweeter.

The final one looked like a book that seemed have a stench of rotting flesh all over, the cover seemed to have hundreds of eyes that were blinking spontaneously looking everywhere, but the only disturbing thing of the book itself was that if you pay close attention and keep your mouth shut you can hear countless screams of people, like if they were being devoured oh so slowly only to be revived and be devoured again.

As Fortinbras rose from his seat he decapitated the monsters he used as a chair "next time, bring me a slave" both bodies fell and turned into ash almost instantly after falling into the floor. He walked to the center where the scroll was and waited for the blood oath to end, he had new magic to investigate and research about to improve all Genma magic and power.

The scroll flashed a very intense light that forced both participants to close their eyes or be blinded for good and just like that all the offerings that were made disappeared.

"The blood oath is complete and yadda, yadda, yadda,…now, if you don't mind Kurama, I have to get going, it's not common for me to get such good offerings from desperate sources. Ta ta" before Kurama could respond, the man simply blinked out of existence and left him alone…if you excluded the fact that the sleeping powder was now wearing off from Katelyn and the baby.

"_**I hate you Fortinbras, I loathe you**__** Naruto and I detest depending on that stupid oath to keep myself alive…at least I know my existence within this accursed child will be everything but boring"**_

The eye closed slowly and the red mist that impregnated the room disappeared as the eye was sucked into Naruto's seal.

**Authors note: for all those who have no idea whatsoever who Fortinbras, Guildenstern or the Genma are I recommend you to watch an Onimusha intro in youtube for a better understanding of what the Genma are, their behavior and tendencies**


End file.
